


Dugeun Dugeun

by Khialian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khialian/pseuds/Khialian
Summary: Jongin's heart never ceases to beat irregularly, whenever he finds himself near a certain someone.There's no doubt on how he actually feels for the guy.But...how can he confess his feelings for him if there's a Cockblocker-Baekyeol in the room?





	Dugeun Dugeun

**두근**   **두근**

* * *

"Guys, guess what!?" Chanyeol's deep voice boomed in the four corners of the room, "I've been chosen to be in a new show called 'Roommate'! And, like wow! this is so cool! I'll be with some of our Sunbaes." Chanyeol announced in excitement to his two EXO dorm roommates, Kai and Kyungsoo, since there's no one else to tell as the other members were probably out, either having some particular schedule or just hanging out stealthily in the crowd, who knows?

"That’s cool hyung!" Jongin replied while Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. Chanyeol's stupid grin never ceases and only grew wider as he added, "I’ll be living with them for a couple of months".

"Oh! That would be great then. My life would be peaceful for the months you'd be gone." Kyungsoo said smirking at the tall guy.

Chanyeol sulked and sat on the floor beside the two "Yeah? Well, I know you will be lonely without me Kyungie." He deadpanned before bursting from laughter, head locking Kyungsoo, "But, before I leave... let me kiss you! Come here you little squishy-" Chanyeol cooed but Kyungsoo were fast enough to reverse the headlock, tackling Chanyeol on the floor "The hell! What do you mean kiss? You stupid giant!"

Chanyeol was still struggling and laughing underneath Kyungsoo, "I know you'll miss me Kyungie. So, stop rejecting my kiss! I’ll give you one you'd never forget and I'll make sure that that would make up for the days that I will be away from you. Stop squealing mentally. Now, come here-" Chanyeol said puckering his lips as he pulled Kyungsoo's head towards him.

“What the hell idiot. I’m not gay!"  _At least not for you_. "Stop being creepy!" Kyungsoo struggled pushing Chanyeol’s face away from him. Jongin on the other hand was laughing at the two derps who were having a wrestling match.

An hour had passed, the three decided to watch a movie, since they don't have anything else better to do. Jongin absentmindedly gazed at Kyungsoo's face while chatting with Chanyeol. He can't help but stare at his hyung’s fair white skin, adorable doe eyes, pointed nose, and heart-shaped lips. Chanyeol didn't missed the look ─ the meaningful kind of look ─ Jongin was giving off Kyungsoo, so he tried to test the water, just in case.

"Kyungsoo-ya there's something in your face." Both Kyungsoo and Jongin looked up at Chanyeol. Jongin turned his head at Kyungsoo but Chanyeol immediately tilted Kyungsoo's face towards him in a close proximity. Jongin unknowingly widen his eyes and hold his breath.

"Hmm? Where?" Kyungsoo's hand was stopped midway by Chanyeol and he reached Kyungsoo's face instead to dust an imaginary thing off Kyungsoo's cheek just below his eye with his thumb.

"Close your eyes. I’ll dust it off." Chanyeol commanded and Kyungsoo unskeptically obliged. Chanyeol's hand cupped his face and inched closer to Kyungsoo's. Chanyeol was so close to brushing his lips with Kyungsoo's when something hit his right side of the head. 

"YAH, HYUNG! What the hell?!" The younger among the three was holding a pillow, blushing hard, his face was giving off a do-that-again-and-you'll-be-dead-meat. Chanyeol guffawed at the guy while clapping his hands before smirking and mouthing to Jongin, "Got'cha!" Out of Kyungsoo's sight and knowledge, making the tanned guy in a blushing mess.

Kyungsoo on the other hand was so dumbfounded to what was actually happening, just shrugged off and ignored the two.

  
Jongin sat back down besides Kyungsoo. He glanced his way again to Kyungsoo, who is now picking a dvd from the rack, his heart-shaped lips formed a bright smile as he found his preferred movie to be played. A tint of blush appeared on Jongin's tan cheeks, _cute_.

 

_dugeun_

_dugeun_

_dugeun_

 

Jongin felt a rush of blood rounded his cheeks. He cupped his face as if that's enough to hide it and he started to get so self conscious,  _What the hell? Get all of your shit together heart!_ He stood up and run out of the room and two pairs of eyes followed him. Before the door closes entirely he heard Kyungsoo shouted, "Where are you going Jongin?!" Chanyeol just chuckled at the youngest' action.

The three spent most of their free time watching movies inside their shared room, before sleeping.

 

\----D-Day for Chanyeol----

"Hyung... uhmm... D-do you- Ah... I-I'm hungry, can you cook for me?" Jongin stummered fidgeting while sitting on the edge of his bed.

Kungsoo looks at him smiling "Sure what do you want to eat?" 

 _You_.

"I want," He stands up and walks closer to Kyungsoo. "something white," He looked at Kyungsoo's face slowly moving his head down, eyes tracing Kyungsoo's skin to his neck down to his collarbone, sending slight chills to Kyungsoo's body.

Jongin speaks in a lower tone as his eyes landed back on Kyungsoo's lips "something creamy," He licks his own lips in a sexy way and Kyungsoo gulps dryly.

The space between their bodies and faces gets even closer and closer before Jongin whispers, "I want..." His warm breath ghosting over Kyungsoo's lips and he looked at Jongin with half lidded eyes. Jongin's lips a centimeter away from Kyungsoo's let out a heavy breath, tilting his head slightly at the side before closing his eyes.

"Hmm~ that's really sweet you guys but have you forgotten I’m still here?! Just letting you know. Is that okay?" Chanyeol interrupts them with his signature creepy smile, his face was no more than two inches far from the two's faces. The two got startled, pushed each other and fell on the floor at the same time. Both were blushing madly, speechless and shocked. "I-I-I'm going to prepare the f-food." Kyungsoo stutters after coming back to his senses, as he dashed out of the room and into the kitchen. Jongin abruptly stands up and was about to run but Chanyeol held him back.

"You know I'll be out for a couple of months so you better not waste it." Squeezing Jongin's shoulder. 

"What are you saying?" Jongin smiled shyly.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "W-What... What am I saying? Really, Jongin?" Chanyeol sighed in disbelief. "You two are so obvious and I don't really have to tell you what I meant about it because I know you already know the answer to that. And, if you still didn't make a move until I get back. You're so dead meat!" Chanyeol warningly scolded rolling his eyes. Jongin was taken aback but nodded anyway, "Now, help me pack my things."

Half an hour had passed. "Hey guys the foods are ready. Let's eat! Manager hyung will be here in an hour" Baekhyun beamed at the door of their room. Jongin and Chanyeol raced to the dining table bumping Baekhyun on their way. "Yah! What did I say about 'No running--'..." Baekhyun chided but even before he could finish his sentence a loud crashing sound was heard cutting Baekhyun off.

Baekhyun run to the kitchen and found the three on the floor, laughing. The two giant-toddlers bumped at Kyungsoo, hard enough causing for them to fall.

The glass of water Kyungsoo was holding earlier soaked his white polo shirt, showcasing his fair skin chest that moves up and down from breathing under the thin drenched cloth. Jongin's gaze linger on Kyungsoo's petite body a bit longer, and absentmindedly licked his lower lips, _wow_. Kyungsoo caught his action and blushed in deep red, he tried to cover his body with both of his hands, "I-I'll go and get change first" He muttered. 

"O-Okay." Jongin stuttered after realizing that he was actually staring way too long at his hyung's body as he blushed for the nth time.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol throw a knowing look at each other and smirked at the scene happening in front of them. Baekhyun rushed beside Kyungsoo. "I'll help you Kyungie!" And, he looked back at Jongin and gives him an evil grin. Jongin's eyes widened before throwing death glares towards Baekhyun. _What the hell was that all about?_

 

\--- KYUNGSOO's POV ---

"Baek... It's okay, I can do this by myself." I whined as we entered our room. "Hush baby! Just let me help you." Baekhyun said locking the door.

"There's no need for you to lock the door Beakhyunie." I said rolling my eyes, then we heard few pairs of feet behind the door. When I shifted my attention to Baekhyun, he just sends me a mischievous smile before pushing me towards the closet.

"Time to change your clothes baby." He muttered.

"Baek!" I tried to protest but he pinned me in the wall and speaks in a really sensual way, in which I don't understand why does he have to do that.

"Relax Soo baby we're just going to... change your clothes." Baekhyun said whispering the latter part.

  
\----- JONGIN's POV -----

Eavesdropping is not really my thing, but right now I can't help but check if Baekhyun hyung is doing something wierd to my Kyungsoo. _Yes! 'My Kyungsoo' for cheesecake!_

Pressing my ear hard on the door, not caring how Chanyeol hyung was looking at me weirdly before he decided to join me.

"Relax Soo baby we're just going to -----"

My jaw dropped, like literally. _What? They are going to what?_  I pressed my ears even harder this time.

"Baek stop it!" I heard Kyungsoo wailed inside.

"You're so cute Kyungie..."

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, you better take your pants off too!"

"..."

"Hhmmm what's this?"

"No.  Don't─"

"Uhhhmmm~"

"Uhhhgg...Ah!" Then, a loud sound of body landing on the floor was heard.

My eyes by now were as wide as saucers, if that's even possible. I clenched my fist hard enough to turn white. I banged the door for, I don't know many times. I kept shouting for them to open the God damn door.

 

\---- Kyungsoo's POV ----

"Baek stop it!" I wailed at Baekhyun who was trying to meddle at unbuttoning my white polo shirt.

"You're so cute Kyungie~" Baekhyun pinched my reddened cheeks.

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes, you are."  
   
Okay fine, they can say I'm cute but they can't make me act like one, because, I might _die_.

"Oh you better take your pants off too!"

"..."

Baekhyun turned around and went to one of the beds and saw a chocolate bar still not opened.

"Hhmmm what's this?"  Baekhyun asked and I looked at what he was referring to. Really, why the need to ask something that's so obvious? Well, as long as he doesn't open it, because it's Jong─

"No!  Don't─" and I was too late. _Okay, too late. Good luck to you Baek. I promise I'll remember all the happy memories we've shared, as  I pray for your soul to rest in peace._

"Uhhhmmm..." _Yeah, savor it. Since, that bar will be the last thing on earth you'd be having, at least your happy before Jongin kills you._

"Uhhhggg..."  _Why the hell this pants so hard to put on? I have a lot of other pants why this Baek? Do i really have to put this tight pants? Uh-oh._  "...Ah!" Out of balance my body slammed hard on the floor.

 

A loud bang on the door echoed inside the room and I heard Jongin shouting behind it. I hurriedly pulled on the pants, before standing up to open it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!... OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR BAEKHYUN! I SWEAR IF YOU---" Jongin screamed on top of his lungs as I opened the door. His gaze change immediately from anger to soft gaze, "Soo, are you okay? Did Baekhyun hyung did anything to you?" His expression easily changes from being worried to being furious, when his eyes landed where Baekhyun was.

I slightly laughed at Jongin, "Baek hyung is harmless Jongin. He didn't do anything to me. What are you talking about?"

"Is that my chocolate?!" He tried to walk closer to Baek but I held him back just in time. I noticed he flinched at my touch. He didn't move nor face me, he was just frozen.

Baekhyun walked closer still holding the chocolate and wave it in front of Jongin's face who is now blushing in crimson red "Hahaha... Jongin?... Kyungie I think you just killed Jongin." Baekhyun continued to laugh and so is Chanyeol who was at the door.

"Just get out hyung!"

 

Finally alone in their shared room Jongin and Kyungsoo despite having a secret romantic feelings for each other still didn't act awkwardly at each other.

Kyungsoo dropped all the snacks on the floor beside the dvds and called Jongin. The latter enters the room after taking a shower, lower body covered with his beige colored towel.

Even though Kyungsoo had already seen Jongin's half naked body for so many times already, he internally groaned to himself that he'll never get used to it, ever! He was still mesmerized by it, every fucking time.

Well, you can't blame him. Jongin possesses a very God-like body, with deliciously chocolate toned abs, his sensually attractive sun-kissed skin, his face with endearing plump lips that makes everyone wanted to just capture those and nibble it nonstop, until you grew tired - that is if you'll ever grew tired, and eyes his deep dark brown orbs and the gaze that one can not  possibly resist.

Ha! Okay, so Kyungsoo's eyes were fixated at Jongin's body unknowingly. The latter smirk as he noticed it. The thought of his hyung's attention savoring his body with something close to lust, sends shivers down southwards. He started to feel all warm and tingly inside.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened even more as he saw the other was smiling back at him before sending him a sexy wink. He turned around and unfortunately his pearly white skin made his blushing way too obvious. The younger  didn't miss to notice it. He was actually happy that he have this kind of effect on his hyung. Well, to say the he was happy was an understatement.

 

The movie starts to play and Jongin in his pj's flopped beside Kyungsoo on the floor cuddling some pillows. Both were giving a shy glances at each other. The two doesn't trust themselves enough to speak so they opted to just keep silent.

In the middle of the movie Kyungsoo's eyes started to get heavy, head slightly hanging low, when he suddenly felt something pulled his shoulder backwards. It was Jongin. He draped his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder and guided him to lay his head on his own shoulder.

Kyungsoo didn't know if it's because he's just tired or that it just felt right, but whatever reason that is, he doesn't care when he find himself inching his face towards Jongin's warm touch, snuggling at the crook of Jongin's neck taking in the addicting smell of the person beside him and automatically wrapping one arm around behind the youngest' waist and the other rested on top of Jongin's chest. The slight thumping of the heart can be felt and heard, but no one knows which one is his.

His hyung's action automatically draw a stupid smile at the corner of Jongin's lips as he enjoyed the warmth radiating between their bodies, as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, tighter, closer. He also take in the smell of vanilla that lingers on his nostrils, turning his head, closing his eyes, nose on Kyungsoo' locks, lips brushing slightly on the side of Kyungsoo's temple. He wanted this to last, if possible. Cuddling his hyung like this, or more than that, he thought internally before chuckling to himself.  _I really like you, hyung._

"I like you too Jongin!"

The youngest' eyes widened in surprised. _Did I say that out loud?_ He turned his head at Kyungsoo who was now looking back at him.

"Kyung─" He was about to retort back but was cut-off by Kyungsoo's lips that was already pressed against his, which lasted for few seconds. Their gazes fixed on each other when they both pulled away.

Jongin broke the silence as his face inched closer to his hyung caressing his face with his thumb. Noses bumping, both smiled and lips slammed once again in a very sweet and passionate kiss. Blood rushed up their faces as their kiss turned into a needy one. Only parted every time they catch for some air but still continued their heated make-out session. No words needed.

Jongin hovered above Kyungsoo as he pushed him down on the floor, lips still locked with each other. He straddled Kyungsoo while the older's hands wrapped around the youngers neck pulling him even more closer, releasing some alluring moans. They deepened their kiss in no time, tongue battled as they fight for dominance. Jongin's hands were about to travel inside kyungsoo's shirt when...

"WOW! That was really hot you two!!" Baekhyun exclaimed who was sitting on Chanyeol's bed, watching intently at them. The two were dumbstrucked looking at the shorter guy, "Hey, don't stop! Please continue and don't mind me... Go on~" Baekhyun ushered smiling(stupidly).

The couple was shocked, face covered with bright crimson red, lips swollen and wet because of their heated make-out just few seconds ago and both not moving an inch from their last position. Kyungsoo covered his face with both hands from embarrassment and Jongin shot a glare at Baekhyun that says what-a-cockblocker-get-the-hell-out.

"What are you doing here?" Jongin asked unamused.

"Okay, first of all I'm not here to watch you two, but the movie that you were playing. Second, when I came here you two were so busy cuddling with each other that you didn't hear me knock─"

Jongin interrupted him, "I didn't hear you knock!"

"I did!...  you didn't hear it because you're busy making out with Kyungie- and don't interrupt me! Third, Chanyeol told me to check up on you guys so i did and I can't believe what I just saw! OMG the movie! seriously, don't mind me I'm actually watching the movie not you two!"

Jongin stands and help Kyungsoo up. He wanted to struggle and choke Baekhyun but Kyungsoo dragged him out of the room leaving Baekhyun behind who was shouting "Hey where are you guys going? I told you I'm not going to watch you two... Tsk tsk tsk you guys are no fun!"

Kyungsoo laughed and took Jongin in their dim living room. Jongin holds Kyungsoo's hand and wrapped again his arm around the latter’s waist as he pulls Kyungsoo to dance without music but hums a soft melody. They stopped by the window, lights from outside their dorm window shone on their faces. They took their time admiring each other's faces, smiling.

Jongin took a deep breath and hold his Kyungsoo's hands, "Kyungsoo, yes I'm afraid at you when I first met you but as the times goes by and I spent each day with you, I got to learn how sweet and nice you are..."

Jongin started to fidget, “...I LIKE YOU!... I really _like_ you, Do Kyungsoo!... and I would love to develop that like into LOVE in the future... W-will you be my boyfriend?"

Kyungsoo rest his forehead in their joined hands for a few seconds and kiss it. He looked up at Jongin giving his sweetest heart shaped smile and pearly white teeth, "Yes, Jongin! I'm more than glad to be your boyfriend!" He kissed Jongin on the lips and said "Kim Jongin! I LIKE YOU TOO! and maybe right now I can say that... I-I LOVE YOU!" Jongin's heart thumped really hard against his chest, when he finally heard Kyungsoo's answer. He hugged  the older guy tightly from happiness, burying his face at the nook of the older's neck.

They spent most of their night in the dim living room by the window under the starry night sky exchanging words of love, kisses, and hugs.

 

Meanwhile...

"Sshhhkk... Calling Channie, are you there?... Sshhhhkkk... Hey, Channie are you there?... Listen, mission cockblocking Kaisoo from earlier was successful... Ssshhhkkk... But, now failed... Sorry I was caught up with the movie and snacks then I fell asleep... Ssshhhkkk... Copy?" Baekhyun voiced over to his smart phone with Chanyeol on the other line.

"What the hell are you doing Baek?... Yes, copy... Since you failed your mission... you have to be punished."

"P-punished?... What are you saying you stupid giant!?"

"You should treat me on a date when I get back! See you!"

 _What?_ Baekhyun's eyes rounded, staring at his phone.

 

_dugeun_

_dugeun_

_dugeun_

 

"W-What on earth are you say-- ...H-Hello?... Yoda? Y-Yoda are you there?!" Baekhyun looked at the phone, Chanyeol already hanged up. Face in bright red.

"That Stupid Giant!" He half shouted, before sighing, "Date as a punishment?" Baekhyun scoffed "More like a reward to me." He mumbled as he flopped on Chanyeol's bed and squealed like a teenage girl burying his face on the  giant's pillows.

 

|킅!|

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you go guys~... hope you liked it!  
> Again Thank you kkamjongdo for helping me ^_^ I love you sis...
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read my work...
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO - BunnieBoo/Khialian


End file.
